


Happy Daddies Day

by Danxk



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:24:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danxk/pseuds/Danxk
Summary: "There are two types of dads, as there two types of Kangs. There's a difference between Kang Dongho and Kang Daniel."





	Happy Daddies Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for Father's Day and I feel silly and guilty.

 

 **WARNING:** None? Uhm. . .

 **Pairing:** Lee Woojin and Kang Daniel, featuring the natinal Dad Kang Dongho and our number two Byeongari, Yoo Seonho who eats five meals a day on daily basis.

 

* * *

 

 

****DONGHO** **

****"Dongho**** hyung!" I looked at the direction of the voice only to find a Yoo Seonho running towards my direction.

"You seem very energetic today." I commented as I sip on my morning coffee.

 _Ah, I think I might actually adopt this kid to NU'EST soon._ Today is a good day, the sun is shining, birds are chirping and flowers are blooming.

Seonho sat next to me, smiling.

"I heard Daniel hyung will teach Woojin another kind of kiss today! Can I join their class?" Seonho said so innocently and cheerfully as I choked on my coffee.

"No, Seonho," my grip on the cup tightening, but I tried my best to stay calm and not scare our chick number two. I set down my cup of coffee as carefully as possible, not to break it in front of our innocent byeongari, "you definitely can't. Please go back to the studio, find Daniel and tell him to prepare his body and soul." I gave him the best smile I could muster at the moment, while thinking of ways to strangle that dancing peach.

_Lord, forgive me if I commit murder today._

* * *

 

 

****DANIEL** **

****"Daniel**** hyung~ stop it. I'm ticklish." Woojin pleaded, but I kept on sniffing and nuzzling my nose to his neck.

"You really smell like a baby." __Still a baby, it keeps jabbing on my chest, it makes me feel guilty.__ It looks like I'm taking advantage of his naivety.

We're on Woojin's and his roommates' room, everyone's outside. Today was supposed to be our rest day, and I want to spend it with Woojin. While he plans on spending it on sleeping all day.

So we're lying on his bed, it's small for two guys but I love how cramped it is, at least we get so close to each other.

"Woojin-ah?" I called out but he just groaned in response. He's still in the age of growing up, he needs sleep. But this is just too much, we've been here for an hour and nothing has ever happened except that I get to snuggle next to him.

"Come on, talk to me." I said in a sulking manner to get his attention, but I gained nothing. Surely he's the sulking one, and I'm clueless why.

I kept on bugging him, until he finally gave up and sat on the bed, leaning on the wall.

"What's the matter Woojin?" I asked, he's still a kid. And he's throwing a tantrum right now.

He glared at me, wow, still adorable.

"You... you promised to teach me a new kind of kiss today." he said quietly with his cheeks starting to turn the color pink.

Woojin caught me off guard.

I chuckled and sat next to him. Surely, kissing with Woojin is kind of addicting. His lips are soft and sweet. But I haven't explored much. Just simple kissing on the lips, hand, and forehead. Because every time I think about doing something over those, my conscience jabs at me.

 _ _He's still a kid,__ I always remind myself.

He looked at me with those cute little puppy eyes. I inhaled deeply.

Today, __I'm sorry Buddha. Just this once, please let me.__

"Then look at me Woojin." I told him, at first he hesitated then slowly, his expression softened, he looked at me expectantly.

__Lord, he's just too tempting. I'm really sorry about this._ _

I leaned in, closing the gap between our mouths. I still get surprised every time I kiss Woojin as to how soft his lips are. I'm the first one to taste them, I feel so lucky.

I pulled back, "Promise me you won't do this to anyone else but me."

"S-Sure." he said, his cheeks turned the light shade of red. I resisted the urge to pinch them as I once did, a memorable mistake. After that he didn't talk to me for two days, it took a week for me to get a taste of his lips again.

Lesson learned, I won't pinch his cheeks again no matter how cute he is.

"I'll do something different from usual, so just mentally prepare youself." I warned.

"Uhm... okay." he said then I kissed him again, deeper this time.

I cupped his face on my hands. Leaning back for a few seconds to tell him to move to my lap, facing me. He awkwardly but immadiately moved. _The excitement of youth._

Once he's settled on lap. We continued kissing, he moved his mouth to mine just as I had taught him. __A very much good student.__

I put my hands to his waist, caressing. Then I put them on his back, supporting him, pressing him closer.

Then I went to my next move, I leaned back a few seconds to catch some air. Then kissed him again, this time I went all the way on my exploration.

I heard him moan as I put my tongue inside his mouth, his breathing went ragged. Exploring every corner of his mouth, my tongue clashing with his. I can feel him losing his strength, good thing I had my hands behind him to support him.

When I pulled back, there was a string of saliva between our mouths.

When I looked at him, I almost died of guilt. He looked so dazed, awestruck. Then I heard it, "More Daniel hyung."

I almost promised not to try this again with Woojin, but I heard something so enticing I couldn't have stopped and went all the way.

If I didn't hear Dongho hyung  wildly knocking and yelling from the other side of the door.

**"Daniel fucking Kang, get the hell out of there if you still want to live and debut."**

_Oh gods Yoo Seonho how could you betray me?_ I said to myself as I abandon the dazed Woojin and face my death.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Those this is too late. Happy Father's Day again : ) specially to the Kang Daddies HAHAHA


End file.
